Artemis's Night of Disgusted Comfort
by pnew106s
Summary: Two weeks after the suppose death of Wally West alias Kid Flash; Artemis has become depressed and sought comfort from her friends and teammates. In one such time she was visiting Dick Grayson alias Nightwing together they spend hours talking about Wally.
1. Chapter 1

Two weeks after the suppose death of Wally West alias Kid Flash; Artemis has become depressed and sought comfort from her friends and teammates. In one such time she was visiting Dick Grayson alias Nightwing together they spend hours talking about Wally.

When Artemis woke up she felt disgusted. Glancing over she rolled her eyes. "Shit" she murmured as she attempted to get out of the bed without disturbing the man that she had just screwed a few hours ago. Walking naked into the bathroom with her clothes she stared into the mirror and felt ashamed. Wally had only been gone in such a short time and she basically jumped into bed with another man. At first, she thought that it was to share her grief with Dick Grayson in some type of way to elevate their shared heartbreak. Dressing she crept out of the bathroom hoping not to wake him not wanting to actual face what she had done. But to her dismay he was sitting on the end of the bed waiting for her. A sheet covered his lower half and he looked at her.

"I'm sorry. This should not have happened." Dick said as Artemis tried not to actual make eye contact. "But it was nice".

"It did happen and it will not happen again!" Artemis declared angrily as she picked up her knee boots. "I don't think we should see each other again". Then she left walking out of Dick's apartment building. She immediately started to cry as she made her way. Hoping that they had the presence of mind during to use condoms. But just in case she decided to take a Morning After pill. She did not need to be pregnant at a time like this. Disgusted with herself she slowly walked home.

Almost an hour later she stepped into her and once Wally's apartment. She pulled off her boots and stepped into the bathroom. She undressed then took a Morning After pill while turning the shower on. As the hot water pelted her she scrubbed vigorously trying to remove Dick's smell off her. The problem she had was that she enjoyed the sex with him. Every moment of him inside her or when she was riding him. It disgusted her that she did not stop herself even when she felt him slowly pull her shirt off or when he undressed put a condom on and entered her. She had thought that he would have stopped when she moaned Wally's name during but he did not even pause. Getting out of the shower she picked up her clothes and underwear tossing them into the trash. Walking into the kitchen she sat at the kitchen table not bothering to get dressed. She went over what had happened. She and Dick were sitting talking about Wally as she started to cry he hugged her offering her some comfort. But the hug soon turned into a kiss then in moments they were removing clothing and then she slept with him. No not slept she thought angrily she let him fuck her and not just once but several times.

Dick sat on his bed watching Artemis leave saying they would never do that again and that they should not see each other again. The problem was Dick wanted to see her again. In those moments of passion, he found that he fell for her. He had been wanting to be with her ever since she came back and he got to do fake CPR on her. Touching those soft and perfect breasts, kissing her to give her mouth to mouth. He felt terrible that he was attracted to his friend's girlfriend. But he was gone and life had to go on. Standing he picked up the four condoms and flushed them down the toilet. Deciding in a few days to contact Artemis to apologize again and hope that she in some way decide that they can get together again. Then maybe seek comfort together again. This made him smile. He had thoroughly enjoyed having sex with her; as she moaned and groaned as he fucked her. The first time was fast and over in a few moments, but the later times were a lot better and he could tell that Artemis was into it. Moving back to the bed he laid down and tried not to think about her and slowly dozed off.

Artemis woke up her head on the kitchen table and felt physically ill. She had first hoped that what they had done was some type of nightmare or bad dream. But she knew it wasn't. Getting up seeing the sun rising she decided that she needed to talk to someone. Considering calling her mother she picked up her phone then stopped. No, she could not talk to her mother and not her sister either. They both would not understand that her daughter or her sister was a slut. That is what she felt like. Instead she dialed Green Arrow's number, but she really wanted to talk to Black Canary.

As she spoke to Black Canary she felt better. Canary listened but did not look like she was judging what Artemis had done. Telling her that it had started as just two friends talking about Wally but then turned into her deeming herself and having sex.

"Artemis, it is not your fault." Canary stated as she tried to smile. "You have had a traumatic and devastating loss and needed to release that in some way to seek comfort".

As Canary spoke Artemis started to feel better and listened to her as she realized that what had happened was not entirely her fault or that she was betraying Wally's memory. But she still felt ashamed that she would allow someone to prey on her need for physical contact. After an hour Canary asked that they speak again in the next couple of days then hugged Artemis.

Black Canary watched Artemis leave then she kicked a nearby chair angrily. Tapping her communicator, she called Batman. "Batman we need to talk. I think you need to have a few works with Nightwing". Then she told Batman about what had happened and it would be best if Nightwing not attempt to contact Artemis until she had a chance to heal and move on. Batman agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis looked over and slowly got out of the stranger's bed. She did not even know who he was or what his name was. Picking up her clothes she started to get dressed. The man stirred and looked up at her as she pulled on her shirt.

"You leaving." He asked not really wanting her to stay he had gotten what he wanted from her and did not care if she stayed or left. "Well thanks for the sex." Then he rolled over and pulled the blankets up and went back to sleep.

Not bothering to answering Artemis picked up her jacket and walked out. She closed her eyes as she waited for the Taxi to come. "What am I doing?" She asked herself as she thought about the last few hours. This was the third time that she had found someone in a bar and went home with them in the last week. Seeking some type of comfort from strangers since she did not want to do that from a friend. She had already screwed up her relationship with Dick Grayson slash Nightwing. They were close friends and she let him Fuck her. She enjoyed the sex with Dick but she worried he would want some type of relationship if she did it again. She did not want that. Taking a cab home, she noticed the sun was slowly rising. What surprised her was seeing Black Canary waiting in front of her apartment on a Motorcycle. She did not even bother acknowledging her as she stumbled up her steps.

"Artemis, we need to talk." Canary said as she got of her bike. "You have canceled the last three counseling appointments and I have heard rumors that you are sleeping around."

Turning Artemis shrugged her shoulders and tried to open her door. "Yes, I am, haven't you heard I am easiest piece around here." Canary walked up and helped the drunken Artemis into her apartment. Then shut the door and started to brew coffee. "Why are you here? I do not need anything from you."

"What has happened to you?" Canary asked as she handed Artemis a cup of coffee. "Having sex with strangers, drinking and not showing up for training or missions."

"What does it matter, I don't feel anything anymore. When I have sex I feel something, even if it is meaningless sex I feel something." Artemis said as she looked up at the older woman. "Dick just showed me that I needed to be able to seek comfort where I can find it."

"You told me that it disgusted you, that you felt used and that it made you ill to trample on Wally's memory." Canary said as she sat looking at the confused young woman.

"I was wrong." Artemis admitted. "Wally is gone. I can't go on without him normally." As she began to cry. "The only release for me is to have some type of comfort to help me deal with the memories. If having sex with whoever reminds me of him is helping me then what is the big deal."

Canary looked at Artemis and felt sorry for her. She had lost Wally her one true love and now to forget him or to replace the sorrow she felt she was having meaningless sex with anyone that she felt reminded her of him. "Artemis if you continue this way you might someday regret it and then you will have to live with what you have become."

Artemis sat there looking at Canary and realized that what she said was true. Then her eyes widened. "Oh my god. I am a slut." She then looked at Canary and felt she had finally fallen as far as she could go. She wasn't a hero anymore, just some plaything that some guy in a bar used. She felt ill as she sipped some more of the coffee.

"You are not a slut. You are a confused young woman that has had a tragic loss and due to some bad judgment from a close friend you believe that it is the only way you can move on. But you are not moving on you are just rationalizing negative means to an end." Canary said then stood. "I think it is best that you no longer live here alone. Being alone only allows you the opportunity to dwell on your loneliness. To elevate this, get up and get some of your things." Canary led her into her bedroom where she helped her pack a bag.

"Where am I going?" Artemis asked as she placed underwear, socks, pants, shirts and other items in the bag.

"You are coming back to Oliver's and my house. You once told everyone that Oliver was your uncle he still feels like that to you. So, until you can think rationally and are able to move on in a positive fashion. You are staying with us." Then Artemis started to cry and Canary hugged and held her. Once home Canary put Artemis to bed in the guest room. She fell asleep as soon as she laid down.

Standing at the doorway of Artemis's room Canary watched her sleep and she swore the young troubled woman was smiling somewhat. Hearing her husband Oliver approach, she turned slightly and smiled at him.

"Get her all settled in?" Oliver asked as he looked at his wife.

"Yes, this may take a long time. Artemis is in so much pain." She said as she felt Oliver slid a comforting arm around her.

"That is fine. She needs a stable place to be where someone will love her and take care of her. I doubt her mother or sister can help her as well as you can. Of course, I always thought our first child would not be a 20-year-old woman. But it will give us the practice for when we have one that reaches that age." Oliver looked in then walked back to their bedroom.

"Dream on Robin Hood. If we have kids when they reach her age we are sending them into either the priesthood or a convent." Then Dinah continued to watch the young woman sleeping. "Of course, I must agree, she needs us and I plan on helping her."


	3. Chapter 3

Artemis's Fall Chapter 3

Returning to her room at Oliver's and Dinah's house, Artemis undressed and went to take a shower. Dinah alias Black Canary had her train for almost three hours and Artemis was hot and sweaty. She felt at peace her, but she also was feeling better about what she had gone through. First having sex with Dick Grayson, then becoming a drunken slut. But that was the past now she was ready to move on. Slipping into bed, she decided to go to sleep early.

Several hours later she awoke to the sounds of someone having sex. Looking over at her dresser she saw Dinah laying across the top of the dresser and Oliver was fucking her. Dinah was moaning and groaning as Oliver pushed in and out of her. All the while Dinah was looking at Artemis with a seductive smile. "Look who is up." Dinah said between moans and Oliver glanced back at Artemis. "Should we ask her to join us?' Stopping Oliver pulled out of Dinah and she went over to Artemis. Kissing her, putting her tongue in her mouth. Then Dinah reached down and slipped her hand inside Artemis's panties. Moving her fingers around Artemis's clit.

Artemis first was appalled but soon it started to feel good. Moaning into Dinah's mouth as she slipped her finger inside Artemis. Meanwhile Oliver moved over and returned to fucking Dinah from behind. Reaching around to cradle Dinah's breasts.

"I think Artemis wants to get screwed now." Dinah said as she pulled her hand out of Artemis and glanced back at Oliver. Who smiled and stepped over and removed Artemis's panties. Getting on top of her. Putting his dick inside Artemis. Soon he was pumping inside Artemis and she was moaning as he slammed into her. It was amazing Artemis thought as Oliver fucked her, he moved so that Dinah could squat over Artemis's face so that she could eat her out. Licking Dinah's moist clit, she began to moan as Oliver picked up the pace and pushed in and out of her. In seconds Artemis felt her first orgasm and it felt wonderful.

Deciding that Oliver was not fucking her hard enough, Dinah had Artemis bend over the bed and Oliver got behind her. Soon he was slamming into her hard and fast causing Artemis to moan even louder. As he plowed into her, Artemis felt another orgasm and she almost screamed when it rocked thru her body. Dinah had placed herself in front of Artemis and she was playing with her own clit. Putting two fingers inside herself and spreading them inside her. Stretching her hole as Oliver fucked Artemis. "Do you like that, little girl." Oliver grunted as he pushed in and out of Artemis.

"Yes, don't stop. I need this so badly." Artemis purred as she felt his hard member inside her. Oliver was so much better then Dick was. As she felt him explode inside her she felt a massive jolt of an orgasm pulse thru her. At the same time Dinah had one that caused her canary cry to shatter the mirror. Slumping down Oliver pulled out of Artemis and she felt disappointed. She wanted him to fuck her again. Mentioning that. Dinah smiled and went to get something. Coming back, she put on a strap-on twelve-inch dildo. Lubing it with some of Oliver's semen that was oozing out of Artemis. Dinah slipped the large dildo inside Artemis. In moments Artemis was groaning loudly as Dinah fucked her. The dildo was slipping all the way inside Artemis and she loved it. Cumming several times Artemis almost felt faint. As she felt another massive orgasm approach she saw Oliver get in front of her. Reaching out she began to blow him, marveling at how quickly he got hard again. As she cradled his balls with her hand she felt his dick expand then she tasted his semen flowing down her throat. When he came she also had an orgasm. It shook her body and Dinah pulled the dildo out of Artemis. Totally spent Artemis watched the two leave. She could hardly move.

As Artemis was about to beg them not to leave, but to continue and fuck her some more. She awoke. She noticed instantly that she was sweating and her panties were soaking wet. Pulling her hand out of her panties she felt the stickiness on her two fingers. She soon realized that it was just a normal sex dream. Looking at the clock she saw that she had been asleep for about two hours. She first wondered where the dream had come from, neither Dinah or Oliver would fuck her. Deciding it was just a bit of perversion she started to get up. Her dildo that Wally had given her flopped to the floor and she picked it up. Putting it back in the night stand. Walking into the bathroom to take another shower. Taking off her soaked panties she marveled at the details of the dream. It was so real. When she went to get back in bed she noticed that the sheets were also wet. "Oh man." She thought she had really had wet orgasms. Putting on her rob after changing the sheets she went down stairs to get a drink. Dinah and Oliver were in the kitchen. She could barely look at them as she grabbed a bottle of water and headed back to bed.

"What was that about?" Oliver asked as he watched the young girl leave.

"That is nothing, she probably had a real perverse dream involving us." Dinah replied as she also looked at the departing girl.

"How can you tell?" Oliver asked as he saw Dinah smile.

"Because I acted the same way around Batman when I had a dream of me and him having sex." Dinah replied as she saw the shock on Oliver's face. "I could not look at him directly for almost a week."


End file.
